Mako Mermaids
Mako Mermaids is an upcoming Australian television program for children, pre-teens and teenagers, and is a spin-off of H2O: Just Add Water. The series, announced in July 2011, is produced by Jonathan M. Shiff in association with Nickelodeon. The show was originally titled Mako: Islands of Secrets, but was later changed to Mako Mermaids. Then the title changed again to Secret of Mako Island and back to "Mako Mermaids" again. Plot Mako Mermaids is about a boy named Zac. Zac is a teenager and goes camping one night on Mako Island. Sirena, Lyla, and Nixie are three mermaids the show also centers on. They are guardians of Mako Island and part of the Mako Island mermaid pod that they were born into. On the night Zac goes camping, Sirena, Lyla, and Nixie get in an argument and fail to stop Zac from falling into Mako's magic moonpool waters. He passes out, and they get him. The full moon comes overhead, and, sure enough, Zac is transformed into a half-human half-merman! Sirena, Lyla, and Nixie are banned from the island and have to go find Zac to take back his powers, or else they will never be able to return to Mako and will be outcasts forever. They get legs, powered by Sirena's moonring, and hope to capture Zac in his natural environment. They venture on land, and suprisingly find Zac is using his powers for good. They realise that their plan might be simple, but not easy. Next they meet Rita Santos, the school principal, who is a mermaid. Rita begrudgingly accepts to help them while they're on land. Sirena, Lyla, and Nixie realise that Zac is unlocking a huge mystery. There is a secret cave hidden in Mrs. Santo's office, and a trident hidden in Mako. Things "get a whole lot worse" and they must find out how to take back Zac's powers, and return back home. Production The series will consist of twenty-six episodes that are each thirty minutes. Filming was to begin in April 2012, but it was postponed to the beginning of May. On 8 May 2012, Shiff Productions announced the principal cast and the start of the shoot. Filming ran through 12 October 2012. The series was at first titled Mako: Island of Secrets, but was then re-titled to Mako Mermaids and later to Secret of Mako Island. As of March 2013, the series is again titled Mako Mermaids per its first trailer. Main Characters *Zac (Chai Romruen): Zac is 15 years old and is the main character. He goes camping at Mako Island and gets ported by Sirena, Nixie and Lyla which causes him to become a merman. *Lyla (Lucy Fry): Lyla and her mermaid friends, Nixie and Sirena, watch everything Zac does on Mako Island. They attack him which causes him to become a merman. Lyla develops feelings for Zac, and will be the rebel mermaid. She is the fiery mermaid, and she's very determined and passionate. *Nixie (Ivy Latimer): Nixie and her mermaid friends, Sirena and Lyla, watch everything Zac does on Mako Island. They attack him which causes him to become a merman. Nixie is very adventurous and loves playing around and sometimes gets in trouble because she can't stay still. *Sirena (Amy Ruffle): Sirena and her mermaid friends, Nixie and Lyla, watch everything Zac does on Mako Island. They attack him which causes him to become a merman. Sirena provides the moonring in which gets the girls legs. She is the mediator and peacekeeper between Lyla and Nixie. She's a beautiful soul and a bit naive, but that can work her to disadvantage. *Cam (Dom Deutscher): Cam is Zac's best friend, and appears to be a lifeguard. He knows about Zac's secret, and will soon be informed of the others. He has always been Zac's equal, but things change when Zac becomes a merman. Other Characters *Evie (Gemma Forsyth): Evie is Zac's girlfriend, and feels Zac is hiding something and so tries to discover it. *Rita Santos (Kerith Atkinson): Rita is the school principal, and also happens to be a mermaid. She has long given up life of the ocean, but when three young mermaids appear in her life, she begins to find companionship with the three. *David (Rowan Hills): David is the boy-next-door - cute, honest, matter-of-fact, and always happy to help out. David works at his dad's cafe business. His family owns the Ocean Café and are well liked in the local community. There's instant puppy-love chemistry between David and Sirena. Unconfirmed Powers *Zac's powers are Telekinesis/Hydrokinesis.(Confirmed) *Sirena has the powers of Hydro-Thermokinesis/Mecokinesis.(Unconfirmed) *Lyla has the powers of Gelidkinesis/Cryokinesis.(Unconfirmed) *Nixie has the powers to do Aerokinesis/Substanciakinesis.(Unconfirmed) EpisodesEdit #Mako Mermaids: Season 1: Episode 1: Outcasts #Mako Mermaids: Season 1: Episode 2: Getting Legs #Mako Mermaids: Season 1: Episode 3: Meeting Rita #Mako Mermaids: Season 1: Episode 4: TBA #Mako Mermaids: Season 1: Episode 5: TBA #Mako Mermaids: Season 1: Episode 6: TBA #Mako Mermaids: Season 1: Episode 7: TBA #Mako Mermaids: Season 1: Episode 8: TBA #Mako Mermaids: Season 1: Episode 9:TBA #Mako Mermaids: Season 1: Episode 10: TBA #Mako Mermaids: Season 1: Episode 11: TBA #Mako Mermaids: Season 1: Episode 12: TBA #Mako Mermaids: Season 1: Episode 13: TBA #Mako Mermaids: Season 1: Episode 14: TBA #Mako Mermaids: Season 1: Episode 15: TBA #Mako Mermaids: Season 1: Episode 16: TBA #Mako Mermaids: Season 1: Episode 17: TBA #Mako Mermaids: Season 1: Episode 18: TBA #Mako Mermaids: Season 1: Episode 19: TBA #Mako Mermaids: Season 1: Episode 20: TBA #Mako Mermaids: Season 1: Episode 21: TVA #Mako Mermaids: Season 1: Episode 22: TBA #Mako Mermaids: Season 1: Episode 23: TBA #Mako Mermaids: Season 1: Episode 24: TBA #Mako Mermaids: Season 1: Episode 25: TBA #Mako Mermaids: Season 1: Episode 26: TBA More Info : [1] Trivia *This is the second series Lucy Fry has the main role in that is created by Jonathan M. Shiff. The first was Lightning Point ( Alien Surf Girls in US). *Lucy Fry made a cameo in the last episode of Season 3 in H2O. Her name was announced at the graduation ceremony and she was seen in the audience. *In H2O: Just Add Water the mermaids each had lockets or crystals, but in Mako Mermaids the mermaids will have Moonrings in a shape of a tail. *Mako Mermaids will make connections to H2O: Just Add Water. Things such as "the past mermaids" or "the mermaids before us" will probably be mentioned. There is a rumor that the show will tell how the moonpool was revived since its destruction in the finale of H2O. However, that is unlikely, as the moonpool is not the same as the one in H2O. Gallery Zac.jpg Mako-mermaids5.jpg Mako-mermaids3.jpg Mako-mermaids4.jpg Mako-mermaids2.jpg Mako-mermaids.jpg Mako Mermaids Actors3.jpg Mako Mermaids Actors2.jpg Mako Mermaids Actors.jpg Mako Mermaids.jpg Mako Mermaids2.jpeg Mako5.png Mako4.png Mako3.png Mako2.png Mako1.png Lyla, Sirena, Nixie.jpg Mako Mermaids as Mermaids.jpg Zac.png Mako Cast.jpg Mako Mermaids' Actors 3.jpg Mako Mermaids' Actors 2.jpg Mako Mermaids In Water.jpg Happy Feet.jpg Walking Mermaids.jpg Mako Mermaids At Ocean Cafe.png Mermaid Tails.png Zac Waterboarding.jpg Nixie, Sirena & Lyla.jpg Category:Series Category:Mako Mermaids